


The Hunted Hybrids

by njr_official



Series: The Hunted Hybrids [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Animus Magic (Wings of Fire), Dragon Hybrids, IceWings (Wings of Fire), MudWings (Wings of Fire), Multi, NightWings (Wings of Fire), RainWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire), SeaWings (Wings of Fire), SkyWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njr_official/pseuds/njr_official
Summary: Years before peace, years before the dragonets, years before Jade Mountain, when the dragonet prophecy was never revealed, when Burn, Blister, Blaze, still fought, when no one was safe.***Midnight, a young NightWing-IceWing hybrid, recently fled from her home, she has nowhere to go and knew she wasn't safe. Luckily, she met more of her own. She isn't sure what to make of all the other hybrids that she's with. Though, soon, they will need each other, count on each other, trust each other.
Series: The Hunted Hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797817
Kudos: 1





	The Hunted Hybrids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is the first chapter of a Wings Of Fire fanfic called, "The Hunted Hybrids" that our team has created, hope you guys like it!

The winds were roaring, the snow met my talons as I walked along the border of the Ice Kingdom. Everything was covered in snow and I only saw hints of grass crawling through the snow and ice. I kept an eye out for any IceWings that would cross my path.

This was one of the worst places for a NightWing-IceWing hybrid to thrive.

The war was still happening, so it was kind of foolish of me just standing at the very border. Something terrible could happen anytime. As I looked around for any visible prey, suddenly, I heard other talons scraping against stone.

My ears immediately perked up. Instinctively, I ran for the nearest thing I could hide behind, which ended up being a slightly small boulder. I laid behind the boulder, waiting. After a while, I realized I was holding my breath.

I could be wrong, I thought, maybe it was just prey and I missed my chance.

I looked over and saw exactly who I didn’t want to see. He was an IceWing with his back facing towards me. His scales were covered in mud. He was a bit larger than me and I saw a hare in his talons.

I kept watching as he ripped apart the hare, eating it in small bites. That’s when he turned around. Luckily, not in my direction.

I saw all of his scales oddly covered in mud.

But that’s when I realized...

He wasn’t covered in mud...his scales look like mud.

He’s a MudWing-IceWing hybrid!

I was so lost in thought until he turned to me and saw me. He looked more confused than alarmed or threatening. I still immediately ducked my head.

I am going to die, I thought, or maybe I’m going to get painfully tortured _then_ die.

I heard him coming, and I knew I had to do something to survive.

I think I just saw an IceWing… his mind wondered. It seemed like she was spying on me, that can’t be good.

Yes, I do have mind-reading powers. Since my parents knew I had those, my dad told me how NightWings didn’t actually have mind-reading powers. Or prophets, like they said. I thought it was very cool.

Don’t think about father… I thought, shaking my head lightly which made my IceWing spikes make some sound. 

Way to go, Midnight

IceWing minds were usually very cold and icy, his mind felt almost the same, although a little warmer.

I spread my wings, flew into the air and dove towards the dragon. I pinned him down before he even knew what was happening.

“Woah, Woah, Woah,” he gasped. Wow, it was an IceWing!

He seemed friendly… so far.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said. She seems like an IceWing hybrid...

“Then why are you here?” I growled. “I may be smaller than you, but that doesn’t stop me from stopping you.”

“No,” he said. “I’m also a hybrid. You should’ve looked at me long enough to notice.” She must be a hybrid, right? Gosh, if she was just a normal IceWing, I would be bound in chains in seconds. Stupid me.

“You knew?” I asked with a fake puzzled expression, but I was still fascinated at how he noticed I was there, watching him. “How?”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” he said sternly. “Now can you get off?” Alright, so she is a hybrid.

“Oh,” I backed away from him. “Sorry, but if you’re a hybrid… Why are you here? This is Queen Glacier’s territory. You could get caught at any time.”

“I just ran away,” he said. “And also, I could ask the same.”

“Well…” I said, I really shouldn’t have mentioned that. Why am I here when I could die at any time?

“Anyway, since we’re both hybrids,” he said. “Maybe we could both work together?” I would really like friends.

I considered that for a moment and decided, “Yeah sure.”

He smiled, “Good,”

“Maybe we should start hunting,” I said. “I really need to eat.”

“Alright,”

“Oh also,” I said. “I haven’t caught your name yet.”

“It’s Permafrost” 

We started teaching each other our ways of hunting and survival. Quickly, we trusted each other and learned from each other.

I remember this one day that we almost got killed, but luckily we didn’t.

We were just hunting when we saw a party of IceWings.

“What are they doing so far out here?” Permafrost said.

“Maybe they’re delivering a message to Blaze,” I guessed. “I see parties of IceWings all the time, they all usually are going to Blaze.”

“Oh,” he said. “Where does Blaze live?”

“A small hut,” I told him. “Though I’ve only seen it from far away, never actually came that close to it.”

“You, uh, seem to know a lot about this place… Any older or other connections I should know about?” he asked. Why did I ask that question? She obviously won’t tell me RIGHT NOW.

I paused, could I trust him that much? Could I tell him my story? I decided it was too personal to tell him, yet.

“Uhh… no, just been here a long time, that’s all.” I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes. “Alright, then.”

Just then I shot up into the air. Permafrost looked up and yelled something, but I didn’t hear. I was gone, it didn’t look like he knew where I was since I blended in so well with the dark night sky. I flew and flew until I reached an icy cliff. It was quiet, no IceWings, no dragons, just me. This is where I would come to escape, just below I could see the moon reflecting off the frozen lake, and the stars in the sky, they reminded me of my father, his wings were beautiful in that way. 

I had never really gotten to know the NightWing side of my heritage, I had never even been to the NightWing Kingdom, I had spent my entire life in the Ice Kingdom on Queen Glacier’s territory. My father was always discreet about it, I wonder why. 

  
  


(FLASHBACK BEGINS~)

_I was sitting on a rock in our cave, when my brother, Opal pushed me over and pinned me to the ground, “Got you!” he said._

_“Sorry, but when did we start playing?” I said as I pinned him to the ground._

_“Since now!” he said, giggling._

_“Children, that’s enough, now come and eat.” My mother smiled._

_“Okay, mom,” Opal and I said in unison._

_We rushed over and sank our teeth into the meat. My father was also eating, “Midnight, would you and your brother follow me?” he said._

_“Sure, after we finish,” I said._

_After we finished, he led me in front of the icy cold water, I watched his wings as it glittered like stars, the way it always did. I never understood why, he looked so different from mother, wasn’t he also an Icewing?_

_We sat in front of the icy cold water, watching as many seals and fish swam through it._

_“Look, my children,” he said. “I know this is a big thing to say but…”_

_He turned to us, “You guys should know that you aren’t normal IceWings, the real thing is,_ _I’m_ _not an IceWing.”_

_“You’re not?” Opal asked._

_“And you aren’t normal IceWings either,” he said. “In fact, I’m a NightWing.”_

_I cocked my head, “NightWing? Who’s that?”_

_“Me,” he said. “I’m a NightWing, and you're both NightWing-IceWing hybrids.”_

_“Hybrids?” I echoed. “Like the ones who look weird?”_

_“Well… yes,”_

_“I’m not weird!” Opal said. “I’m handsome!”_

_“Well, sure you are. You’re special, but promise me one thing… if you ever end up somewhere else, far away, don’t EVER go near any of the SandWing princesses. They are all bad.”_

_“Even Blaze?” I asked. “I thought we liked Blaze.”_

_“I know you are IceWings but no,” he said. “We… had bad experiences with Glacier.”_

_I noticed how he didn’t call her Queen Glacier, why though? He didn’t respect our queen?_

_“And Blaze,” he added. “Kind of… well not really.”_

_“So… you don’t like Blaze or Glacier at all,” I guessed._

_“Yep, because they aren’t good and they don’t respect us NightWings,” he frowned as if realizing he was telling us dragonets too much. “You can… both go play now,”_

_We walked away, confused by his words._

“Hey,” Permafrost shook me out of my flashback. “What’s wrong?”  
“N-nothing,” I stammered, I opened my wings and started flying again, with Permafrost closely behind.

What did he mean? I thought, still thinking about the flashback.

I shouldn’t have, because I heard Permafrost calling in the distance when I realized what he was yelling about, it was too late.

An IceWing shot towards me, in a matter of seconds, he had me pinned down on the icy floor.

“Why are you-” he stopped mid-sentence. “Oh right… you’re that hybrid that escaped so long ago.”

I can’t believe I finally found her! I heard what he said.

I struggled as I read his mind. I’ve read minds before and usually I block them, but in this case, I wasn’t.

That’s when I heard Permafrost, “Midnight!”

I risked a look over and I saw Permafrost and a few other IceWings chasing after him.

That other IceWing is her friend… the IceWing thought.

The IceWing on top of me growled and said, “Alright, if you stay still and behave until we get back, maybe I’ll spare your friend over there.”

I couldn’t let this happen, I had to do something.

After a few seconds of silence, the IceWing roared and flung Permafrost off his back.

I got up and clawed at his side, leaving a trail of blood.

He flew up, growling.

“I told you I would spare him!” he snarled. “I guess I’ll have to kill him instead!”

He dove towards Permafrost, his talons outstretched.

“No!” I yelled, which totally did nothing.

Permafrost dodged and opened his mouth.

Frost came out of his mouth and with a sharp cracking sound, the IceWing no longer had a left-wing.

“AGH!” the IceWing cried out, “I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Well, try to catch us then,” Permafrost said, lifting off the ground. “Like, it’s going to be easy, you just need to - oh yeah, your wing is gone,” He teased. 

But then, his other IceWing friends came flying by.

The new IceWing cursed under his breath upon spotting his injured comrade and 2 enemies.

“Snowstorm!” the other IceWing yelled. “What happened!?”  
“Crystal!” he yelled, wincing. “Stop yammering and get them!”

Crystal nodded and flew towards us, her mouth open.

“Okay, maybe we’re not safe yet,” Permafrost said. And we’re probably going to die soon, he thought.

I suddenly got an idea.

“What happens when fire enters an IceWings mouth?” I asked.

“Oh uhh,” he said. I’m not sure that ever really happened to any IceWings, maybe it burns their throat? He thought.

“Okay, thanks,” I said.

Permafrost looked confused, but I brought all the heat in my body and felt fire from my chest rise through my throat and stop right behind my jaw.

The fire came out of my mouth, entering hers.

Her eyes widened for a second and she screamed and screamed. Then her wings and chest started slowly turning to ash, moments later, she went limp and started falling.

Her body tumbled onto the snow, her body still lifeless.

Snowstorm looked at the body, his whole face filled with fear.

I turned around and saw the other IceWings’ eyes wide too.

I was pretty sure she was dead when her body and wings started twitching. She breathed out a plume of smoke and started coughing.

Instead of talking or making any dragon-like sound, the only sound that came out was a smoky rasp.

“Crystal?” Snowstorm asked.

He turned towards us, “HOW DARE YOU!” he snarled.

“Uh…” I said, “Sorry?”

Suddenly Permafrost leaped forward, tackling the IceWing to the ground and promptly used his spiked tail to bash the IceWing into the ground. He then raised his talons and with a terrifying passion and speed brought them down and slit the IceWings throat.

The IceWing then started gurgling up blue IceWing blood. 

Panting Permafrost turned back to me.

“Run,” he said, “NOW!”

Instinctively, I started flying away, not daring to look back. 


End file.
